Corellian sector
|systems=*Altawar system *Aurea system *Corellian system *Corfai system *Craeen system *Dorsis system *Duro system (under the Galactic Empire) *Forvand system *Froz system *Goorla system *Govia system *Graland system *Jumus system *Keral system *Khomr system *New Plympto system *Nubus system *Phemis system *Plympto system *Polanis system *Saberhing system *Sacorrian system *Sileria system *Talfaglio system *Tanthior system *Truuzdann system *Vagran system *Vasar system *Velx-Shel system *Xyquine system |otherplanets= |stations=Centerpoint Station |asteroids= |comets= |nebulae= |other= |routes=*Corellian RunThe Essential Atlas *Corellian Trade Spine |quadrants= |capital=Corellia |species=*Corragut *Drall *Duros *Frozian *Govian *Nosaurian *Nubian (Humans) *Selonian |affiliation=Galactic EmpireRebellion Era Campaign Guide, p. 92 |battles1=Mandalorian Wars |b1=Duro |battles2=Galactic War |b2=Corellia - Duro |battles3=Clone Wars |b3=Selonia - Duro (I) (II) - New Plympto |battles4=Great Jedi Purge |b4=New Plympto |battles5=Galactic Civil War |b5=Vnas - Corellia (I) (II) (III) (IV) (V) - Dearic - Talus - Xyquine II - Tralus - Duro |battles6=Corellian Crisis |b6=Battle of Centerpoint Station |battles7=Yuuzhan Vong War |b7=Duro (II) (III) - Froz - Talfaglio |battles8=Second Galactic Civil War |b8=Corellia (I) (II) - Tralus - Centerpoint Station }} The Corellian sector was a group of star systems in the Core region. Twenty four systems made up the sector and the primary worlds of the sector, such as Corellia, Altawar, and Duro, were counted amongst the influential Core Worlds. History An ancient and advanced group of worlds, the Corellian sector was one of the earliest interstellar communities, developing it into one of the most industrialized sectors along with the Kuat sector and Humbarine sector. This industry and interconnectivity spawned many important trade clusters and powerful corporations. The sector was the hub of the Corellian Run and the Corellian Trade Spine. Corellia, the ostensible sector capital, was so predominant within the sector, that the terms "Corellian system" and "Corellian sector" were often used synonymously or erroneously. The other systems in the sector were referred to as the Outlier systems. , one of the worlds of the Corellian system]] During the later years of the Galactic Republic, of which several planets in the sector were founding members, the Corellian sector was represented in the Galactic Senate by Com Fordox and later by Garm Bel Iblis, who despite his efforts to seal the sector, was unable to shield it from the bloodshed of the Clone Wars. With the foundation of the Galactic Empire, the sector was forced under the hand of Coruscant once again, with Fliry Vorru as its Moff. Its shipyards were commandeered by the Imperial Starfleet, its economy interrupted by Palpatine's wide military industrial complex and its young drafted into the military. During this time so many beings fled the sector to become smugglers, criminals, or Rebels that they almost became synonymous with the sector name. Following the Battle of Endor, a large number of Imperials streamed into the Sector, giving new authority to pro-Imperial factions. Following the Battle of Endor, the Corellian sector was among the first sectors to throw off the Empire. Thus, the sector seized the chance for independence, and the Corellian sector became intensely introverted and isolationist during the period following the Galactic Civil War. Doman Beruss represented expatriates of the sector on the New Republic Provisional Council. Once again, efforts to isolate itself failed. The sector was the battle ground first for the internecine war between Grand Admirals Josef Grunger and Danetta Pitta that ended in the climactic Battle of Tralus, and then for Thrackan Sal-Solo's attempted secession of the sector from the New Republic. Eventually, the Corellian sector opened up to the New Republic at the Corellian Trade Summit, but maintained many stringent limitations. Membership in the New Republic brought a new period of cooperation. The Duro system, lumped together with the Corellian sector by the Empire, was spun off and named as the seat of the new Duro sector. The worlds of the Sector worked together to equip, manage and man the Corellian Defense Force, which included the Space Defense Service's Corellian Sector Fleet. They were also served by a sectorwide independent news network, the Corellian Sector Newsfeed. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, Chelch Dravvad represented the sector in the New Republic Senate. Starting around 39 ABY, the sector once more attempted to assert its independence during the Second Galactic Civil War. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 15:3:02'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 6'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''The New Jedi Order: Ylesia'' *''Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Notes and references Category:Corellian sector Category:Core Worlds sectors